Every person can sing and every song tells a story
by itsasledgehammer
Summary: Spike is new in town, Angel is afraid to tell people he himself is gay. Spike has a horrible past that no one knows about. Oh, the wonders of what could happen. AU.


A/N: **_Ok, this is to everyone who reads my stories, so even if you aren't going to read this story, please read this_. **I have not heard from my beta, blackraven13, in a very long time, so I haven't been able to post anything. I have chapters 4-6 of Wrong Turn done and ready to be betaed and chapter 1 of A New Beginning. So, if anyone would like to be my new beta, at least for the time being, I would be so grateful. Please e-mail me. My e-mail is in my profile.

With that said, I would like to add, about this story, that it is un-betaed. It is also AU, meaning everyone is just a normal teenager. I have vamps still in here, but Spike and Angel are not vampires. Every character that is a demon on Buffy and Angel are not demons in this. Sorry for such a large A/N.

WARNINGS: Slash, meaning male on male action and romantic relationships. There will also be swearing, alcohol abuse, drug abuse, and child abuse. Yes, sounds a lot like my other stories, but as you can tell, all of my stories are quite different. The gay bashing in this story is not my own opinion, just so we're clear on that.

DISLAIMER: I do not own Angel, Spike, or any of the other characters you recognize. Songs used throughout the story will belong to myself and other artists; I will inform you when we get there. If I missed anything, I am very sorry.

Chapter one: WHO'S THE NEW KID?

"Did you hear about the new kid?" Cordelia asked Angel, Gunn, and Wesley.

All four of the new seniors were sitting on a metal bench outside of Sunnydale High on their first day of the new year, waiting for the bell to ring. After Angel, Gunn, and Wesley all shook their heads 'no' to hearing about the new kid Cordelia sighed heavily.

"Any of you heard about something called gossip?"

"Cordy, just because we don't care about other people's lives doesn't mean we haven't heard about gossip," Wesley said, his English accent just barley noticeable.

"Well," Cordy said. "He's from England, maybe you know him, Wes."

Wesley scoffed at this, brushing a stray strand of his light brown hair out of his face.

"I'm from England, yes, but I don't know everyone there. I haven't been there since I was at least six."

"Well-" Cordelia began, but was cut off by Wesley's girlfriend, Fred, coming up.

"Hey, Y'all," She smiled before pecking Wesley on the lips,

"Hear about the new kid?" She continued.

Cordelia gave a smug smile. Here in Sunnydale Cordelia was known for, well…knowing everything. Smiling at Fred Cordelia felt content that at least _someone_ besides her had heard about the new kid, whoever he was. Cordelia was a very pretty young woman with dark hair to her chin. Her teeth were quite large, but were pearly white, creating a magnificent smile that all the guys fawned over.

"Yes, Fred, _I_ have heard about the new kid. Any idea who he is?"

"Nope," Fred said, sitting on Wesley's lap.

Fred had long curly dark hair and beautiful dark eyes. Though she didn't always wear her glasses, she was now, and they were new. The frames were black and plastic, and also square, fitting her small face well. Her petite body sometimes gave her a meek, small child look, but something about Fred you needed to know was: don't let looks fool you.

Wesley also worse glasses, but they were thin metal square frames, fitting his higher cheekbones well. Today he was sporting a 'I just woke up look' with not shaving (having a little stubble) and not doing his hair very neat. When Wesley first became friends with this group of people he was the perfect example of geek, and not many people liked him.

"Maybe you'll like him, Angelcakes," Came a voice from their side.

Without looking they all knew it was Lorne. Lorne was the oddball out of their group with green hair. Normally he wore brightly colored suits and clothing, which made him stand out quite a bit. His eyes were so dark that if you looked quickly you would almost think they were red, which sometimes frightened people. The one thing that frightened people the most though, was when people sang, it was like he could tell what you felt. Some people call it a curse others call it a gift.

"Keep it down, Lorne," Angel hissed.

Angel had known he was gay for almost two years now, and he didn't want anyone to know. The school wasn't exactly open-minded. Angel had short brown hair, which he kept spiked in the front. His features were very strong, his eyes so chocolate, giving him a dark and brooding look.

And, what made things even more ironic was that Angel was known for brooding very often. He usually wore a pair of black dress slacks with a black or brown long sleeved silk shirt. If he got a little cold (which was kind of hard in California) he would wear his leather coat that went to his knees.

"Angel, when are you going to tell people?" Gunn asked.

Gunn was a tall black man with a shaved head and beautiful dark eyes. Though he had a tough exterior, when you got to know him he was one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. On a normal day he worse jeans, a hoodie, and black gloves with the fingers cut off.

"Whenever I feel like it, alright?" Angel snapped and instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry, you guys," He apologized.

"It's all right, Angel, we know it must be hard for you," Fred tried to encourage.

She was always the one to try and make things better for everyone.

"William, have a good day at school. Try not to let anyone bother you," Drusillia said, trying to comfort her stepson.

"How about you try _not_ trying to be my mother, because your not? Oh, and the name's Spike, not William. Get it straight, women," And with that he got out of this car and stalked off.

As Spike walked his long black leather duster swept behind him. He wore a tight black T that clung to him like a second skin and tight black jeans that did the same. On his feet he wore a pair of black Docs (Doc Martians), which his pants were tucked into.

In-between his fingers on his right hand he held a lit cigarette, which he took a drag off of now and them. After it was down to just the butt he flicked it away with his black clad nails. It was his hair that really got people's attention.

It was platinum, bleached blonde, the curls slicked back. His face was angelic, like a dark angel. His cheekbones were very high, giving his cheeks a sunken in look, which was quite sexy.

His skin, unlike everyone in California, was quite pale, and his body was unlike anyone's as well. He was tall and skinny, but if one looked under the clothes you would find tight, firm muscles on every inch of his body. Though his eyes were blue, like so many other people, they had something different about them. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was wearing eyeliner, and a hint of blue eye shadow.

As he walked people gave him strange looks, many of them shouting out rude words. Though Spike was used to this, it still hurt. He _was_ human, after all. As he got closer to the door Spike noticed a group of people starting at him intently, not saying a word, rude or polite. That's when Spike saw him. Sitting next to the girl with short hair. He was beautiful…like an angel.

Then the moment was broken when something heavy slammed into the side of Spike's head, causing him to fall sideways to the ground. Through his daze he heard a yell of,

"Stupid faggot!"

Sprawled on the ground Spike looked around, seeing what hit him. It was a ball of some sort…a lacrosse ball, if he was correct.

'_Well, I've never had one of those thrown at me before'_ he thought, trying to sit up.

Two pairs of hands were then on him, one helping him keep his head from lolling from side to side, the other on his back helping him sit up. When he looked behind him Spike saw a black man and the angel. With a rough shake of his head Spike put his mask back in place, shrugged the people off, and stood up.

"FAGGOT!" Spike heard again.

This like he looked over to where he heard the voices and saw a small group of people laughing and pointing. In one swift movement Spike set his leather bag down and walked over to them, pinning the kid who looked like the leader against a tree. Their faces were inches apart and Spike pushed the kids shoulders harder into the tree, causing him to wince.

"You got a problem with that?" He asked.

Though the kid up against the tree was quite scared, he couldn't help but laugh. The new kid was a fucking faggot. Spike gritted his teeth and let the kid go. As he walked away he heard him laugh. Stopping, he began to turn around, ready to slug the kid, but decided against it.

"Not worth it," He said under his breath.

As he was walking up the stairs into the building he became quite dizzy, and before he fell, he was in the arms of…the angel.

"Hey, I'm Angel."

What a coincidence, the angel is Angel.

TBC…

A/N: What did you think? Don't worry; Spike and Angel aren't going to get together really fast because of Angel's fear of people knowing he's gay, and maybe a few things on other people's parts. I am so sorry that I am starting ANOTHER story! But, if you write, then you know how it is to have a plot bunny running around inside your head, not letting you think of anything else. If I hadn't have started this one I would never be able to finish anything else. More of the other characters next chapter. Buffy, Faith, Dawn, all of them will be in here.

**So, please review and give suggestions. No one ever gives suggestions. Seriously, I want them.**

PS. The title of the story will play a big part later. If any of you can guess why (just along the lines of) then I will do anything in a chapter that you want me to. Think about music, though.


End file.
